DoB10 Chapter 9
The Death of Ben 10 is a story designed to continue on from where Ben 10: Omniverse left off. It takes place before Ben's galactic road trip. Plot Scene 1 The imposing Apollo sits upon his throne of red obsidian. Seeing the Plumber fleet ahead of them, his acolytes busy themselves about their small command terminals in preparation. Acolyte 1: “All ships in position! Ready for battle at your command!” Apollo: “Good. Earth’s last and only line of defence, about to be crushed beneath our waves of magma! And who knows? Maybe the legendary Ben Tennyson is aboard one of those ships! He too can die in the first wave!” Acolyte 2: “Uhh… sir?” The hooded Pyronite looks over his shoulder at Apollo with great concern. Apollo: “What is it?” Acolyte 2: “Ben Tennyson was spotted aboard this ship in starboard corridor B6, near the armoury!” The leader of the Pyronites looks back at the display at the front of the bridge, upon which he sees the Plumber fleet lying motionless. Apollo: “Of course! I should’ve realised why they weren’t moving!” He turns to his two acolytes. Apollo: “Tell all personnel to abandon ship.” Acolyte 1: “SIR?!” Apollo: “They don’t stand a chance against him. I shall remain here and deal with him myself.” Acolyte 1 (into his console): “Direct order from Apollo himself. All personnel abandon ship immediately! This is not a drill!” Acolyte 2 (into his console): “And do not engage Ben Tennyson if you encounter him!” The two acolytes turn to their leader, awaiting new orders. Apollo stands up from his throne and steps forwards. Apollo: “I want to see you two on board those escape pods as well!” They look at him with shock. This is the first time their all-powerful leader had told them to abandon him. Apollo: “...But before you go: I want you to active the Omega Protocol.” The acolytes smile, now realising what their master was planning. They turn back to their consoles, their hands glowing slightly as they manipulate the various controls. As they finish inputting the commands, Apollo’s throne begins to fold and turn into the wall, disappearing into the cracked magma rock. From the floor arises a familiar volcanic structure, this time with a strange metal appendage jutting out of the top. The Acolytes leave the room as their consoles also begin to fold away, hiding into the floor. Apollo sinks his hands deep into the volcanic vents of his large new console. Scene 2 Two minutes earlier… Two Pyronites carry a large metal box between them through the large open corridors of the massive flagship. The interior appears to be made of the same dark hardened magma as the Pyronites themselves, lit only by the still liquid lava flowing through the rock. Pyronite 1: “To me!” Pyronite 2: “To you!” Pyronite 1: “To me!” Pyronite 2: “To you!” A blue phantom creature phases through the walls of the ship, landing next to the two Pyronites. It stands up, revealing the insect-like Necrofriggian known as Big Chill. The Pyronites begin to panic at the sight of an intruder, before noticing the omnitrix symbol on his chest. Realising who they were looking at, the Pyronites become overwhelmed with fear and together they run off towards the end of the corridor. Pyronite 1: “TO ME!” Pyronite 2: “TO YOU!” Pyronite 1: “TO ME!” Pyronite 2: “TO YOU!” Pyronite 1: “AWW HELL, DROP IT!” The two drop their metal box, and it spills golden capsules across the floor. Big Chill walks over to the capsules, tapping the Omnitrix as he does. Big Chill: “Omnitrix. Scan the atmosphere. I want to know if I can breath here.” Omnitrix: “Atmosphere density identical to Earth atmosphere at sea level. Oxygen levels at 30%. Air is non-toxic with no lasting effects on human health.” Big Chill: “...But with higher oxygen levels a fire would burn much brighter… Probably best I stay as Big Chill for now. An immunity to heat and fire against an army of Pyronites? This should be easy!” Now above the abandoned capsules, he leans over to pick one up. It looks like some kind of projectile, given its bullet-like shape. ???: “You! Stop right there!” Ben looks for the source of the shouting, and sees three heavy-set Pyronites down the corridor where the previous two Pyronites had fled. They appear to be wearing some kind of large armour, but Ben cannot tell whether it is armour, or they just have really big muscles. Or whatever it is Pyronites have. The center-most Pyronite of the group charges forwards slightly, throwing a powerful ball of fire towards Big Chill. Big Chill hides within his own wings as the fireball hits the remaining capsules at his feet, resulting in an explosion that consumes the corridor. As the smoke clears, the Pyronites move their arms from in front of their faces. Big Chill’s wings move from their defensive position back into their position behind him. He looks down at the remaining capsule that he holds, and smiles. His wings fold back around his body to form a cloak, hiding the capsule beneath it. Ben walks confidently towards the Pyronites, unscathed by the previous explosion. The Three Pyronites move closer to each other, effectively now walling off the corridor. They all raise their hands, and begin a flamethrower-like assault towards Big Chill. Unaffected, he walks ever closer. Soon, Big Chill reaches the wall of fire and in shock the Pyronites briefly cease their attack -an opportunity Ben takes to shove his golden capsule down the exposed neck hole of the middle Pyronite’s bulky armour. The heat from the soldier’s internal fires quickly spreads to the capsule, causing it to glow white for a split-second before it explodes violently. The explosion shatters the Pyronite’s armour and knocks him unconscious, his two comrades sent flying into the side walls of the corridor. Big Chill walks over to one of the fallen Pyronites, and as she is about to get up off of the floor she is immediately frozen solid by Big Chill’s ice breath. He walks over to the final Pyronite soldier, who is lying on his back. As he sees Big Chill approaching he immediately pushes himself back against the wall, his eyes widening in fear. Big Chill hunches over him and… THWACK ...Knocks him out with a swift punch. Big Chill: “Now if I were the leader of an evil army piloting a massive ship, where would I do that from? The bridge. Okay. Better question: Where would the bridge of a space-faring vessel be?” He thinks for a second, looking around the corridor as he does. Big Chill: “The front? It’s a good place to start I suppose. Which way was the front again?” He twists and turns briefly before coming to a conclusion and pointing down the corridor in the opposite direction from which the soldiers had come from. Big Chill: “That way! Alright let's get this done!” Scene 3 Two guards stand either side of a closed door. This one appears to be made of a silver metal, contrasting greatly against the red rock walls. Upon the door is an emblem of a sword pointing downwards, split down the middle by the divide between the two segments of the sliding door. The guards stand motionless in wait, unaware that Ben was aboard the ship. Suddenly Big Chill’s bug-eyed face phases through the door, catching the guards by surprise. Big Chill: “HEY KIDS! Wanna see a dead body?” The guards scream shortly, before Big Chill’s arms phases through the door, grab them by the head, and slam them into each other -knocking them out. Ben phases the rest of his body through the doorway, clapping his hands as though to wipe the dust off of them. Big Chill: “Well that was easier than expected.” Acolyte 1 (through Intercom system): “Direct order from Apollo himself. All personnel abandon ship immediately! This is not a drill!” Acolyte 2 (through Intercom system): “And do not engage Ben Tennyson if you encounter him!” Big Chill: “That too.” He looks around the room he is in. There are two doors on the other side of the room. Big Chill: “I wonder if there’s anyone around who can tell me which one of those doors leads to the bridge?” He looks back at the two unconscious guards. Big Chill: “...” Big Chill: “Well I guess I brought that upon myself.” He looks back at the two doors at the sound of one of them opening. The two acolytes he had seen back at the plumber base during their talk with Apollo walk through. He now sees that their strange hoods are actually body-length robes, strangely made of the same rock as everything else around. The acolytes ignore Ben, instead going straight past him and out the door that he had come through. Behind them they had left the door to the bridge open. Big Chill: “Perfect!” He taps his omnitrix, reverting back to his human form for the first time in 10 minutes. Ben: “Time for some heroics!” He walks slowly into the dark bridge of the ship. The sound of fire crackling emanates through the air. As he enter the rooms, he sees bright lava begin to flow through the cracks in the floor. Ben: “Apollo!” Apollo removes his arms from the volcano-like protrusions in his console. Apollo: “The famous Ben 10… come to die have you?” END OF CHAPTER 9 Noteworthy Events Major Events *Ben infiltrates the Pyronite flagship and confronts Apollo Characters *Ben Tennyson Villains *Apollo *Apollo's acolytes *Various other Pyronites Aliens Used *Big Chill Allusions *The two Pyronites at the start of Scene 2 are a reference to the Chuckle Brothers. *Ben references Hellsing Ultimate Abridged in Scene 3 when he phases through the door, shortly before knocking the pair of them unconscious. Category:Episodes Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Earth-1010 Category:Chapters in Death of Ben 10